The Real Cami
by ArkansasPrincess72482
Summary: In almost every fanfiction I read based on The Fast and The Furious you hear about Johnny Tran's sister. She didn't play a big part in the movie but she seems to play a big part in a lot of the fanfictions that have to do with the movie. I started thinkin
1. Lance

Title: The Real Cami

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Fast and The Furious and I do not own anything else that had to do with that movie.

Summary: In almost every fanfiction I read based on The Fast and The Furious you hear about Johnny Tran'ssister. She didn't play a big part in the movie but she seems to play a big part in a lot of the fanfictions that have to do with the movie. I started thinking about her character after writing a few other stories based on this movie and I realized that I would like to know more about her. Why did Dominic sleep with her? Did theyhave some major romance? I decided to write a fanfiction about what I think might have happened between Johnny Tran's sister and Dominic Torretto.

Important Information: Throughout the story you may see the phrase "Aishiteru wa" a few times. Just so your not confused, in Japanese that means I love you.

Note: Do not think that because I write this story that I believe Dominic and Johnny's sister should have gotten together. I still think that Letty and Dom belong together and I would never break them up so I just want you to know that in the end he will still end up with Letty.

* * *

Fall 1986:

Kamlyn Tran sat in the middle of her new bed, in her new home in L.A. She had just turned six when her dad had decided to retire and move to a mansion in California. Her family had always had a lot of money so her dad didn't really have to work very long to get the house. He was only thirty-four and her mother was only twenty-eight. Her older brother, Johnny was eleven and hated California just as much as Kamlyn did. His room was straight down the hall from Kamlyn's room and she new if she ever got scared she could go to him. Ever since the day Kamlyn was born Johnny had tried to protect her from everything and he did his best to give her everything she wanted. Everyone in the house spoiled Kamlyn except for one person. Her cousin, Lance. She couldn't stand Lance. He was eleven, like Johnny but instead of protecting her and spoiling her like Johnny did, Lance spent all his time making fun of her for everything she did and at the present moment Kamlyn was doing the one thing Lance made fun of her the most about, playing with her Barbie dolls. He always told Kamlyn that Barbie was a whore. Kamlyn didn't know what a whore was but her daddy got really mad every time Lance said the word so Kamlyn decided not to ever say it.

Kamlyn had just finished dressing one of her babies when she heard a loud splash coming from the pool outside. The pool was the only thing about their new home that Kamlyn really liked. Kamlyn got up off of her bed and walked over to the big window in her room that overlooked the backyard. Johnny and Lance were swimming around in the pool again. Ever since Lance moved in with them Johnny didn't spend as much time with his little sister as he used to but that was okay. Kamlyn didn't really mind as long as Johnny kept Lance away from her.

Kamlyn was lost in thought when her mom walked into the room so she didn't notice that anyone else was in the room until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and spun around.

"Mama," Kamlyn said, smiling. Keiko Tran smiled down at her daughter and then she gave her a huge hug.

"Hi sweetie," Keiko began, "I'm sorry about your brother spending so much time with his cousin now. I know it must be pretty lonely around here for you but you know what?" Kamlyn looked up at her mother curiously.

"What?" She asked excitedly.

"You won't be lonely long because tomorrow you, Johnny and Lance are going to be going to school. I'm sure you'll make a lot of new friend's." Keiko said as she smiled down at her daughter. A worried look spread over Kamlyn's face.

"But what if they don't like me, mama?" Kamlyn asked. Keiko smiled and gave Kamlyn a huge hug.

"Don't worry, Cami, they'll love you," Keiko said before kissing her daughters cheek and leaving the room.

Later That Night:

Kamlyn lay in her bed trying to fall asleep. Her parents had already came in to say goodnight to her but she was waiting for Johnny. He always came into her room to tuck her in at night. She didn't have to wait much longer though because a few moments later her door opened slowly and Johnny walked over to sit down on the side of her bed. He smiled down at her.

"Hey baby sister. What did you do today?" Johnny asked. Kamlyn smiled happily up at him. They had been doing this every night since even before she could remember. Her parents told her that Johnny went into her room and talked to her right after she was born. It was something she hoped would never change.

"I played with my dolls and I brushed my teeth and hair and I picked out clothes with mommy for school tomorrow," Kamlyn replied. Johnny smiled down at her.

"Sounds like you had a great day, baby sister. I just hung out with Lance all day," Johnny said. Kamlyn made a disgusted face and Johnny laughed.

"I know you don't like him but he can be cool sometimes," Johnny leaned over and kissed her cheek, "aishiteru wa, baby sister". Kamlyn smiled up at him when he stood up.

"Aishiteru wa, Johnny," Kamlyn replied. Johnny smiled back down at her and then left the room.


	2. Dominic Torretto

Fall 1994:

Kamlyn Tran walked up to her new locker in the new high school. It was her first day in high school. Johnny told her it was no big deal but she didn't believe him. All the cool kids went to the high school so it had to be something great. Kamlyn kept trying to open the combination lock on her locker but she couldn't get it to open she knew she had to have it right. She was just about to give up when she heard a guy's voice coming from behind her.

"You want some help with that?" The voice said. Kamlyn turned around to find herself staring at the broadest chest she had ever seen. A blush spread quickly across her cheek as she looked up into the eyes of the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He had the cockiest smile on his face that Kamlyn had ever seen on anyone and normally she would say something rude to wipe it off his face but she was going to be late on her first day if she did and that was something she definitely did not want to do.

"Yes. It's stuck...I guess," Kamlyn replied. The boy hit the locker hard with his fist and it popped open. Kamlyn rolled her eyes but gave him a sweet smile when he looked at her. He checked her out and leaned against the locker beside hers.

"I'm Dominic. What's your name, baby?," Dominic asked. Kamlyn almost laughed out loud. Baby?

"It's not baby...baby," Kamlyn replied. Dominic laughed.

"Okay. Then what is it?" Dominic asked. Kamlyn sighed and shut her locker door.

"Kamlyn," Kamlyn replied. Dominic nodded and looked down at the books in Kamlyn's hands.

"If you wanted I could carry those to your next class for you," Dominic offered. Kamlyn smiled and handed him her books. They started walking toward her next class. Dominic glanced down at her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Dominic asked. Kamlyn shook her head and stopped at the door to her classroom.

"No. Do you have a girlfriend?" Kamlyn asked. Dominic laughed.

"I don't have girlfriends. Just dates," Dominic replied. Kamlyn just smiled and thanked him for carrying her books.

At lunch Kamlyn walked outside and sat down on the ground. She had only been sitting there a few minutes when a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Dominic again. He smiled at her and sat down beside her.

"You wanna go to a movie with me after school today?" Dominic asked. Kamlyn looked up at him and smiled. He was asking her out.

"I don't really know you," Kamlyn replied. Dominic smiled.

"Johnny and Lance know me," Dominic said. Kamlyn glanced over at him. When she started to look away he moved his head so that she had to look into his eyes.

"Please go to a movie with me after school today?" Dominic asked.

"Fine...okay...but I have to be home by six for dinner," Kamlyn replied. She rolled her eyes again when she saw the satisfied smirk come across Dominic's face. He just laughed. Dominic brushed his fingertips down her long slender arms slowly.

"I'll do even better, baby. I'll have you home by 5:30. Meet me on the front steps after school," Dominic said before standing up and walking back inside the school.

After school Kamlyn met Dominic on the front steps and they drove to the mall. Dominic paid for the tickets for the movie and they walked inside. They sat down in the very back and Dominic moved his arm around her shoulders.

About half way through the movie Kamlyn felt Dominic's lips against her neck. She shivered as he moved her hair out of the way and began sucking on her neck as he moved his free hand down and rested it under her tank top on her stomach. He started to move his hand farther up under her top but Kamlyn moved her hands on top of his to stop him. She heard his deep laughter as he kissed up a long her jaw line and then begin roughly kissing her on her mouth. She moved her hands up to his chest and pushed against it as he slid his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. By the time Kamlyn was finally able to push him away she had tears flowing down her cheeks because he had scared her. She stood up and ran from the theater. She was running through the mall towards the front door when he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm sorry. I got a little carried away;" Dominic wiped the tears off Kamlyn's cheek with his fingertips. Kamlyn tried to force a small smile.

"You scared me," Kamlyn whispered. Dominic surprised her by wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her close.

"Don't be scared of me, okay? I would never force you or any other girl to do anything they didn't want to do," Dominic said. Kamlyn smiled.

"Okay," Kamlyn replied. Dominic hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head before loosening his arms around her waist. Kamlyn looked up at him and he smiled.

"So, can I have a second chance?" Dominic asked. Kamlyn laughed and nodded as they walked out of the mall together.


	3. Trust?

Thanks to everyone who has read this story. I'm sorry it took me so long to get a chapter up. I'm having trouble thinking of good ideas for this story but I'm working on it. I know what I want to do I just have to figure out a good way to get there, hehe.

Lisa 333

* * *

Kamlyn was up in her room slipping into a short white skirt and a light purple halter top. It was Saturday and Dominic had called earlier and asked her to go for a drive with him. It took Kamlyn an hour to get her hair the way she wanted. She had tried a million different styles and finally just settled on letting her hair hang loose down her back. Kamlyn took one final look in the mirror before slipping on her new black leather jacket and stepping out of her bedroom door. She tried to be as quiet as she possibly could because she didn't want Johnny to know where she was going. It was all over school that she had gone to a movie with Dominic and that hadn't really bothered Johnny but it was late, she was only fourteen and Johnny was extremely overprotective. She was just about to run down the steps when she heard his voice behind her.

"Where are you going dressed like that," Johnny asked. Kamlyn turned around and looked up at him thinking fast to try and come up with a good lie but when she saw Johnny's frown she knew she had taken to long to come up with a good lie.

"Are you going someone with Dom," Johnny asked. Kamlyn just nodded while she looked up at Johnny hoping that he wouldn't tell her parents. Her parents had told her that she could date when she turned fourteen but they had also told her that it was important to them that she only dated Asian boys.

"Johnny, please don't say anything," Kamlyn begged. Johnny ran his fingers through his hair and Kamlyn knew he was going to let her go without complaining too much. That was just the way Johnny did things.

"I have a date and I wanted to…never mind," Johnny got this mischievous smile on his face and Kamlyn pretended to not know why, "but I'll be back at eleven and you better be here, alright?" Kamlyn smiled and hugged him.

"I promise, I'll be here before you get home. Aishiteru wa," Kamlyn kissed his cheek and ran downstairs. She opened the door and walked down to the end of their long driveway to wait for Dominic. Johnny would be late to pick up his date as usual. He always was. Kamlyn rolled her eyes as she thought about how inconsiderate and conceited her brother was beginning to be. He was always late to pick up the girl but constantly complained when the girl was late. Kamlyn had only been in high school for a week and already knew that every girl in school dreamed of dating Johnny and Dominic. She smiled as she thought about how hard those other girls tried to get Dominic and it just took her one day.

Kamlyn was still thinking about how lucky she was when Dominic pulled up. She stood up and smiled as she walked over to the car and climbed in. She stayed as close to the door as she could get and she wasn't sure why. It wasn't that she was scared of him but it was different being out with him at night like this. Dominic glanced over her and smiled as his eyes finally met hers.

"You look great," Dominic said. Kamlyn blushed and looked out the passenger side window.

"Thank you," She whispered. She heard Dominic's deep laughter and smiled. She glanced back at her house and up at the window to Johnny's room. The light was off now so he must have finally headed downstairs to go pick up her date. She smiled to herself. He was probably just waiting to see Dominic pick her up.

It didn't take Dominic long to drive to where they were going. He had cut down some back roads and now they were parked down a dirt road. There was a river beside them and a tire tied to an old tree. Dominic got out of the car and came around to open the passenger side door for Kamlyn. Kamlyn stepped out of the car and Dominic closed the car door and took her hand. Kamlyn let him lead her to the tire. Dominic sat down on the tire and then pulled Kamlyn down onto his lap.

"I missed you," Dominic whispered before moving his hands around Kamlyn's waist and kissing her lips gently. Kamlyn kissed him back and moved her arms around his neck. Everything was so perfect. Dominic broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Your so beautiful," Dominic said as he moved his hands up her back and pulled her closer. Kamlyn began feeling a little uncomfortable because they were so close and he was holding her so tight that she could feel every part of his bad pressed against hers but for the whole two hours they were there all he did was hold her and kiss her.

As Dominic Drove her home that night she came to a conclusion. She could trust him.


	4. In With The Family

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I just sort of had writer's block. I hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

For the next few weeks after their date Kamlyn and Dominic we're inseparable. They we're always seen holding hands at school and they would eat lunch together everyday out on the front lawn of the school. Dominic hadn't even tried to do anything besides kiss her. She felt completely safe with him. He would protect her from anything and even better than all that he was starting to hang around the house more. Her parents loved him and Johnny loved talking to him about cars. That was the one thing Kamlyn didn't like. When Johnny was around he would start talking about cars with Dominic and it was like she didn't even exist. She sometimes wished they would just stop to realize that she wasn't interested in the conversation they we're having but they never seemed to care so she would always just stand their and roll her eyes as they talked about what kind of cars would go faster, what was the best place to buy parts and what the best designs were.

Tonight, however, Dom was all hers. They we're going to go to a movie and then they we're going to go parking somewhere. She knew, of course that meant that he wanted to make out. She bit her bottom lip and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She looked great.

She was wearing some light blue leather pants that she had picked up at the mall and a silver baby doll top. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail and she had a few silver bobby pins with little crystal stones in them to hold her hair in place.

After taking one more click glance into her mirror she grabbed her purse and walked out her bedroom door. She had made her way almost all the way to the stairs leading down to the first floor when she heard a loud whistle coming from behind her. She didn't even have to look to see who it was but she turned and gave Johnny a huge smile anyway. He made his way over to her and hugged her.

"Got another date with, Dom," Johnny asked, a small smile played across his face. It had taking him a few weeks but he had finally decided that it would be okay to let his sister go out with Dominic Toretto. Dominic hadn't been treating Kamlyn like rumor's said he had other girls.

Kamlyn smiled and kissed his cheek as she pulled away from his embrace.

"Yeah. We're going to a movie," Kamlyn replied, looking at her older brother. A look of concentration came to his face and he tried to fight the smile and look tough as he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah? Well, what time does this movie start," Johnny asked, his smile grew as he saw the look of annoyance on her face.

"7, Johnny," Kamlyn replied as she rolled her eyes. Johnny nodded.

"So, you should be back by 9 or 9:30, right," Johnny asked. Kamlyn punched his shoulder playfully.

"Johnny! I thought you we're over me dating Dom," Kamlyn replied, glaring at him. Johnny giggled and stepped past his sister to go downstairs.

"Aishiteru wa, little sister," Johnny whispered to her before he started running down the stairs.

"Aishiteru wa, Johnny," Kamlyn replied before turning and making her way down the stairs and out the front door.


	5. Special Night

Kamlyn smiled as she stared out the windshield with her head resting against Dom's shoulder. The movie had been over for almost half an hour. They had drove out of town and up to some cliffs where a lot of high school kids came to park. Kamlyn and Dom had only been up there a few times and most of the time they just stared up at the stars but tonight was going to be different. Kamlyn could feel it in the way his arm was wrapped so gently around her. Tonight was going to be special. She had been thinking about this night for weeks. She had actually been thinking about it since the first moment that she met him but now she knew it was right. Now she wasn't afraid. She felt him gently kiss her head. She backed away a little and smiled at him. He kept his arm wrapped gently around her shoulders. His smile was soft and he slowly pulled her up against him. He brushed his lips gently against hers. Her eyes closed slowly as she kissed him back.

She loved the way he kissed. So slow and gentle. His kiss made her feel like she was flying and she didn't have to worry about anything.

When the kiss ended she could see the question in his eyes so she just nodded her head.

"Are you sure," Dom asked her softly. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently.

"I'm sure," Kamlyn whispered.

It was after midnight before they we're driving back up the long driveway that lead up to Kamlyn's house. Everything had gone perfectly that night. She had given Dom the most precious thing she had to give. He had been so gentle with her and she loved him for that. It was the most amazing night of her life and she would never forget it.

She hadn't been able to stop smiling since they had left the cliffs. She glanced at him and realized that he was still smiling too. She cuddled close to him and kissed his cheek as the car came to a stop in front of the front door.

"I love you," Kamlyn whispered. He turned toward her and kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you too," Dominic replied, smiling down at her. Kamlyn wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly before climbing out of the car and walking slowly into her house.

For the next two years things we're perfect. Things couldn't have been more perfect. Well, that was until one person changed everything.


	6. Revenge

2 Years Later:

Kamlyn could feel the tears burning behind her eyes as she climbed out of the car. She let the tears continue to fall as she ran up to the front door and inside her house. He hadn't even kissed her goodnight. It hadn't been the first time either. For the last couple of weeks he hadn't kissed her goodnight. They just went out, had sex and he drove her back home. Tonight he hadn't even kissed her during sex. Worse than that, he was drunk. She wiped the tears off her face as they tried to roll down her cheeks. Tonight he hadn't even brought a blanket and she knew why. He wanted someone else and worse than that she knew who he wanted. Leticia Cavazos was going to take her man and the little girl didn't even have to try very hard.

Kamlyn ran up to her room and opened her diary to a blank page before writing down her thoughts.

Dear Diary,

He said that he loved me and I believed him. Isn't that funny? I gave him everything he could ever possibly want and he doesn't even care about me anymore. Can you believe that? He's going to leave me for someone who could never even begin to imagine how much I love Dominic Toretto. I can't believe I ever had sex with him. He completely ruined me.

It's not fair! He had me convinced that he would never leave me. I'm so stupid, so stupid. I should have listened to the rumors I heard. I should have known that they we're all true.

I'm scared. I'm terrified of losing him because I have loved him so much. I don't blame Leticia. I don't hate her for taking him from me. It's not her fault. Sure, she's always liked him but now I just don't have a chance anymore.

I guess I knew all along. When he looks at her there is this special sparkle in his eyes that I know could never be mine. It's all for her. She's the lucky one. Dominic Toretto is in love with her.

When Johnny saw that Kamlyn had been crying the next morning the very first thing he did was sneak up to her room and start searching for her diary. It's not like he didn't know where it was. He always read it occasionally. If for no other reason then to just find out what his sister was up to. He knew that she had sex with Dom and he had seriously thought about making Dom pay for that by itself but what he read this time when he opened the diary to the last page was the last thing he needed to know.

He threw the diary across the room angrily before walking out of the room and down the hall into his. Johnny reached for the phone beside his bed and dialed in the Toretto's number. The phone was picked up after the second ring.

"Hello," Dom said.

"You'll pay for this," Johnny said, menacingly into the phone. The other end of the line was silent for a minute before Dom replied.

"Who is this," Dom asked.

"I'll make you wish you never met her," Johnny replied, angrily before hanging up the phone.

A few years later after a race in the desert Johnny would get his revenge and Dom would remember that day for the rest of his life.

* * *

This is the last chapter so thanks to everyone who read. 


End file.
